A New Way to be Human
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: Well, they stopped the alien invasion. The machines stopped, everything went back to normal, and... the only reason that happened is because The world agreed to trade its freedom and survival for the lives of Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, and Shego. what in Lorwardia are they gonna do now! I'd say what in the world, but they aren't in the world anymore. T for language.


**hey guys. so, someone planted this idea to me... wow, like a year ago or more? I'm testing the waters with these short posts... see how you guys like it. I'm not gonna finish it until after I finish _Number Twenty Three_ , but I guess you guys should know that I _do_ work on these things from time to time.**

* * *

 **New Way To Be Human  
Prologue**

" _I seek the one called Warmonga. Meet me on... Pluto. I am the Great Blue. Repeat: I am the Great Blue."_

"But if he's the Great Blue then— _you lied to Warmonga!"_ The tall green woman turned her furious burgundy eyes to the miniscule blue man who turned out to be rather bad at sneaking away.

The blue-skinned man in question froze in fear, before turning around. "Hey—hey, it's cool," he said nervously. "Come on... hey, chill out," he babbled as alien stomped over to him, "I'm blue—I'm great! I'm—oh sh—" He was cut off abruptly as the insulted, evil, furious green lady grabbed him forcefully by his jacket to glare at him before lifting him into the air by his arms and launching him as far as she could throw him... which turned out to be pretty far.

* * *

The world had lost power, and the metal things were stomping everywhere, taking lives, destroying homes and businesses.

The world had reached its limit and sent diplomats to the alien invaders that were destroying everything. An accord for peace was reached. The Lorwardians would leave planet Earth in peace, on one condition...

* * *

Shego and Drakken surveyed their mangled alpine lair, now over grown with mutant plants. They calculated in dismay that it would cost hundreds of thousands of dollars to reconstruct it, and Shego decided that it would be best if they abandoned it completely.

"But Shego—"

"God, Drakken, for once in your life listen to me, okay? Let's just get out of here. Now that those things randomly stopped destroying everything we have a chance to go into hiding. The government will be more worried about cleaning up than looking for us. We can get lost while we plan our next move, and no one will be the wiser."

"Nrrgh," Drakken grunted in begrudging acknowledgment, "I suppose you're right. We can rebuild at another time, right?" His eyebrow scrunched in thought, and the blue skin around his mouth wrinkled a little as he chewed his lip. "Rrgn," he mumbled. "Alright, lets g—oh..."

The place was suddenly swarming with people, wearing dark blue suits and black bullet proof vests, along with helmets; all were yelling for them to put their hands up and not resist.

Drakken immediately raised his hands over his head, a low whimper for his mommy escaping his lips as he saw the large rifles, all being pointed at them.

Shego's hands glowed. "We haven't done anything wrong," she hissed. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're here by order of the United Nations. You are ordered to surrender yourself immediately and without resistance, to the custody of Warhok of the Lorwardians."

"...what?"

* * *

Daylight found the Possible family standing in front of what used to be their home, but was reduced to a large pile of rubble.

Seventeen year old Kim Possible swallowed hard before giving a nervous chuckle. "Well... I guess I can't make the Tweebs sleep in the garage tonight..."

The boys in question, thirteen year old Jim and Tim Possible rolled their bright blue eyes at the joke in unison. Usually when they destroyed something in their room, they had to move temporarily to the garage where they slept and temporarily set up their lab until their room was fixed.

Arms encircled the redhead teen's waist as a chin came to rest lightly on her shoulder. "I'm sure mom and dad won't mind you guys staying in the guest room or in the basement until you figure something out..."

Kim smiled a little bit, because despite the fact that her home was destroyed, she still had her family, and her best friend and boyfriend, the adorable goofy blonde boy she grew up with and came to love more than her own life.

She loved him more than her own life. She knew this now more than ever before. Turning in his arms, she leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you," she murmured. "I love you."

His answering smile was brilliant, and his eyes, the color of warm maple syrup, sparkled with joy. "That's the first time you've ever said that to me," he whispered.

She smiled and kissed him again. "It won't be the last."

His arms tightened around her, and he beamed at her before kissing the corner of her lips. "I love you, KP."

"I love you, Ronnie." She was about to make a spectacle of her public displays of affection (partially to irritate her annoying brothers that were pretending to gag and retch in the background, and mostly because there really wasn't anything better to do than kiss her awesome boyfriend) when the sound of bullets sliding home as multiple rifles cocked cause them both to spin around, backs to each other, crouched and ready to defend themselves and each other.

Kim watched her parents, who, with their hands raised, were roughly escorted to the side and restrained by two men in navy blue uniforms wearing helmets and black Kevlar vests. She hissed under her breath at how one of these people managed to manhandle her mother.

Ron's eyes darted around nervously. "KP," he said under his breath. "Lots of people. Lots of people with lots of guns. Lot's of very, very big guns. We're so fucked."

Kim made a similar assessment, albeit calmer and more censored, as she counted thirteen armed men, whose firearms were all pointed at her face. They would have to surrender. "What do you want?" Kim asked the armed men, her voice barely concealing the edge of anger and tension.

"We are here by order of the United Nations. Your government has ordered that you be surrendered to the custody of the invading forces no later than noon today."

"Surrendered to the invading forces?" Anne struggled in the arms of the man restraining her. "What are you talking about?! Where are you taking my daughter?!" The mother's voice rose in pitch and volume as panic pushed it to escalate.

James Possible felt a chill roll through his body and he shuddered over and over. They were going to take his daughter...

Three men approached the team of teen heroes, each aiming firearms. "The United Nations has surrendered one Kimberly Anne Possible and one Ronald Anthony Stoppable to the custody of Warhok of the Lorwardians in exchange for peace—do not resist, or we will shoot!" The man drew the hammer back on his gun as Ron prepared to defend his girlfriend.

For the first time in years, Kim felt the icy coldness of fear climb up her spine, and she pressed herself closer to Ron. Her hand reached out behind her, and his slipped into hers, holding it tightly.

"You can't do that," Anne protested. "They are just children! You can't take my children! Get off me!" She twisted and struggled against the cold hands that gripped her, not noting the bruises that were forming on her wrists. "Let me go! Get off of me!"

James stiffened. "Why them? They are still minors, you can't just take them without even asking—"

"We are just following orders," responded one of the men as he grabbed Kim's wrist. She responded by jerking her wrist back and planting her foot in the man's chest.

"Move!" Ron dove on top of her, tackling her to the ground as the air rung with gun shots. Immediately he was grabbed, and he grunted when one man's fist cuffed him in the ribs as dragged him off of her. "Let go of me," he growled, kicking at them. More men came down and forced him to the ground. "Get off!"

"Ron!" Kim felt herself being lifted off the ground. She could hear her mother screaming in the background, and several neighbors had stepped into the street, curious because of the gunshots. She struggled harder. "Wait! Please just wait! Take me, and leave him alone," Kim begged, crying as they bound his hands behind his back forcefully.

She was placed on the ground, and someone held her head, yanking at her hair painfully. Gravel pressed into her face, cutting her skin, and got into her mouth as she screamed and struggled.

"Get off her you animals, don't fucking touch her!" She heard Ron more furious than he'd been in his entire life, and she could hear his grunting and kicking in protest as he was taken away.

She was lifted off the ground again, and her shoulder protested to the odd angle of her hands behind her back as they lifted her and dragged her to a waiting van.

Something stung in her neck, and then everything went black.

* * *

 **dark, huh? my mind goes to dark places often as well you guys know. Special thanks to t-rex989 for the ideas.**

 **more of this after #23 and Kiss in the Rain I guess. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **~temporary insanity**


End file.
